PB&J
by Promise-V
Summary: This the sequel to RasberryBanana Smoothie. Read if you want...


So…I deleted the chapter story because I wasn't going to finish it, especially because school started and now I'm a freshman in high school and it so sucks but my V-day so didn't suck, at all, this is still the same story with the same plot but it's just a one-shot.

Casey is eight and a half months pregnant with twins and she and Derek are just about ready to become parents, even though it means that they can't go to college. After the twins are born, they decided to move out of their parent's home and rent an apartment in St. Thomas, Ontario. With the money saved for college and the money that George and Nora are going to give them, they should be able to live comfortably for a little while after the twins are born.

Casey and Derek were cuddled up on the couch in the living room of the McDonald-Venturi household, watching 'Ever After'. Derek really didn't want to watch it but since Casey asked him to, he couldn't say no. They were at the part were 'Drew Barrymore' was hiding behind a wall, when the house phone rang. Marti came bouncing in from wherever she was at to answer it.

"McDonald-Venturi house, who's this?" She asked

"Hey, Marti. This is Brittany. Is Casey there?" Brittany said

"Ummm, yep, hold on." Marti said

Marti took the phone away from her ear, "Casey! Phone!"

Casey struggle to get up so Derek helped her. She waddled into the kitchen and took the phone from Marti.

"Thanks, Marti."

Marti kissed Casey's belly, "You're welcome." Then she ran upstairs. Casey put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Casey asked

"Hey, Skittles." Brittany said

"Hey best friend, what's up?" Casey asked

"I just wanted to know how you were holding up. "

"I'm fine, for now." Casey said

"Okay, will do you need anything?" Brittany asked

"You could go get me a PB&J from Frenchie's (a quaint little café that I put in most of my non-fanfic stories)." Casey said

"I'm on it. By the way, Sam says hey." Brittany said

"Tell him I said hi back." Casey said

"Will do, I'm on my way now, you sure that's all you want?" Brittany said

"Yeah, positive." Casey said

"Love ya, later." Brittany said

"Love ya too; see you when you get here." Casey said

They hung up the phone. Casey went back to the couch but Derek was asleep. She smiled and went upstairs to use the bathroom. On the way there, her water broke.

_Oh my god_ "Mom! George! Derek!!!" Casey yelled

Nora was the first to arrive.

"Oh Casey, we've gotta get you to the hospital." She said

Then George came.

"Honey, go get Derek, we'll be in the car. Hurry!" Nora told her husband

Nora helped Casey down the stairs and into the car. Derek came out a few seconds later and ran to the car, then got in. Nora drove off. Derek held Casey's hand and rubbed her stomach. Casey groaned and squeezed Derek's hand every time she had a contraction. They were at the hospital in no time. Nora parked the car and ran inside to get help while Derek helped Casey out of the car and into the building. A nurse came and sat Casey in a wheelchair and wheeled her off. Nora and Derek followed. The nurse borught Casey into room 7B and told Derek that he had to leave.

"But he's te father." Nora said

"Okay but I have to get Casey changed and I've gotta get her hooked up to the sonogram machine so, if you could just…" The nurse said

"I'll leave, will she be okay?" Derek said

"Of course." The nurse said

"Ahhhhh…" Casey groaned

Derek left. Nora helped the nurse get Casey changed.

"Casey, sweetheart, I'm just gonna go get something to eat. Okay?"

Casey nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

After two hours of labor, Casey finally gave birth to her twins…

Ashley Parker Venturi: 5 lbs 1oz, born at 6:38 PM

Michael Spencer Venturi: 5lbs 3oz, born at 6:40 PM

Two nurses came in and took Ashley and Michael to the infant ward. Nora and Derek were just really happy and they kept congragulating Casey until she fell asleep. About 3 hours later, Casey awoke toHer best friend standing over her.

"Hey." Casey said

"Your kids are so cute." Brittany said

"Thanks a lot." Casey said

"Ummm, well I was just wondering, I mean I know you just had your kids and I know you're tired but, do you still want your PB&J?" Brittany asked

So there you go, the one-shot sequel to RasberryBanana Smoothie. Reviews and flames are welcome.

_Laterz_

_ Promise-V_


End file.
